Saiyan Love 1
by gothychic101
Summary: What if Gohan had been born a girl named Goken and her and future Trunks meet when they were kids? What if they went to high school together? What happens? A relationship, that's what! And Videl has a twin brother named Victor that's crushing on Goken. Read to find out what happens! First three chapters are when they were kids and not in high school
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan Love

Author: Okay, seriously, I'm super stuck on my other Dragon Ball Z story, and this one just came to me a few days together. So yes, I made Gohan a girl named Goken. Goken became a Super Saiyan on namek. Yes in all my stories, no matter if he's a girl or boy. Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten, but that's later in the story. I can do that though, because I'm me, and it's my story, don't like, don't read.

Goken: Please like she worked really hard on this.

Author: Thanks Goken, can you please do the disclaimer?

Goken: Sure. Ok, gothychic101 doesn't own dbz, but she will one day, and my wish would have come true.

Miari: Yeah, and my nightmare would become real.

Author & Goken: Meanie!

Chapter 1: News

A six year old Goken was sitting in her room, working on her Algebra 2 homework, when her mother walked in with some tea. "Hello Goken, I thought my little scholar would enjoy some tea while she worked." Chi-Chi set the drink down and kissed her daughters forehead. "Thanks mom." Smiling at her daughter, Chi-Chi left, closing the door behind her. Goken went back to work for a few more minutes when she felt a power level she never thought she'd sense again, and another one, even stronger than the other, causing her to freeze in place. The phone rang, shocking Goken out of it. "Goken! Can you answer the phone?" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen. "O-okay mom!" Goken called back down before picking up the phone, staring out the window.

"Hey Goken, you feel that power too, right?" Krillin's voice came through the phone. "I feel it, but I can't believe it. I thought my dad finished him on Namek." Goken responded, already pulling out the spare armor she grabbed from Frieza's ship. "Goken, do you…do you think you can control it yet." Goken nodded. "Yeah, I finally got it under control a few weeks ago. I'll meet you on the way there." Hanging up, Goken stripped of her regular clothes and changed into the armor.

She wore a full black body suit, the sleeves stopping just above her elbows. The armor had no shoulder pads, just two purple straps. The stomach plate was purple also. The other plates of armor were black. Her boots were black with the tips purple. She also had black, fingerless gloves. She wrapped her black tail around her waist. Her hair was spiked in the front and in the back fell down in thick waves. "Okay, I'm the only hope for Earth, but it feels like he's stronger than before. No pressure or anything." Goken gave a humorless chuckle as she pushed the windows open and blasted off, her homework fluttering to the ground.

That's when Chi-Chi decided to check in on Goken. "Goken, who was on the-oh no!" Chi-Chi saw the windows open, but didn't see her only child. Running over to the window, she screamed for her daughter to get back and do her homework.

/With Goken/

Goken was flying fast to were she felt the other Z-Warriors were gathering. "Hey! Goken!" Turning, Goken saw Krillen speeding up to her. "Hey Krillin, how ya been?" She asks as the two continue on. "I've been good up and until now. You look great though, when did you get that armor?" Krillin said smiling at her. "Oh, I got this on Namek actually, I saw it when Vegeta gave us that armor I knew I couldn't just let it sit there since there was no other girl on the ship, so before Namek blew up, I grabbed it." She said, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head like her father.

Krillin shook his head at his best friend's daughter. "I swear, you and your need for a fashionable outfit is going to be the death of you one day." She smiled at the him and spotted the others up ahead. "Hey! There are the others!" Goken pointed out. Krillin squinted in the direction she was pointing. "I sometimes wish I had your saiyan super sight and hearing." The two quickly land by the group. "Hey guys. So you felt it to, huh?" Krillin asks Yamcha. The baseball player nods.

"Hey, lower your power levels! Frieza's scouters well pick you out from halfway across this mudball of a planet." Vegeta stated, glaring at them, his eyes lingering on Goken's saiyan outfit. "At least the Namekian could do as much." Everyone turned, finally noticing the son of King Piccolo. "Piccolo! When did you get here?" Goken asked, running over to her mentor. "Hey kid. How you been?" Piccolo said, looking at the young child. Goken was about to answer when a women in a ship came.

"Hello down there!" Bulma called, leaning out the window with Puar, both of them waving. The two landed and hopped out the ship. "BULMA!? Are you crazy, this is no place for you to be!" Yamcha shouted. "Please, I was on Namek that entire time, and not once did I get to actually see, Frieza, if he's going to destroy the planet, then I might as well get a front row seat. Right?" Goken smiled. "I agree, if I were you Bulma, I would have done the same thing." Bulma smiled down at the little girl.

"See? Goken agrees with me. By the way, I like the outfit." Goken grinned. Her small saiyan fangs showing. Then another, much larger ship came over head, crashing into a few rocky cliffs and landing. Tien and Chiaotzu ran to the edge of the cliff, followed by Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma. "We're going in on foot, do _not_ fly!" Vegeta demanded and started the climb. The others blink and started climbing as well, Goken helping Bulma climb. It was slow, but they make it to the top of the cliff watching over the ship.

About ten men were already out. In the back stood a partly robotic Frieza and his father in the back. 'Looks like my secret is coming out early.' Goken thought as she stood behind the others. "Goken, you have to do something, Goku is not here yo-" Krillin started, but was cut off by Vegeta. "What are you talking about!? This low class can't girl couldn't do anything on Namek, why would she be able to do anything now!?" Goken glared at Vegeta. "You're wrong Vegeta, I can defeat Frieza." Goken said, digging deep into her endless well of power and grasping all the power she could handle.

With a shout, Goken's hair turned blonde and stood on end, her aura turned gold. Everyone stared at her in shock, Krillin was the least surprised, but still wasn't used to seeing Goken like this. "B-but, how?" Vegeta stuttered, staring at the six year old super saiyan. Goken lifted off the ground and floated down the cliff. Landing in front of the ten men.

But she never got a chance to attack them. A lilac haired boy appeared out of no where and attacked the men were they stood with his sword. He kept his back to Goken and the others. Putting his sword back, the bodies of the ten men fall down at the same time. Turning to face Goken. The lilac haired warrior had the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen, she noticed and slightly tanned skin. She also noted that he looked about her age, maybe a year or two older. 'Wait, did I just think he has dazzling blue eyes? Gross, I'm six for crying out loud!' Goken thought.

He had on a dark blue capsule corp jacket. Under that he had a black shirt and black pants. He wore yellow boots with a black tip and heel. And a yellow belt, his sword strapped to his belt.

"Um, listen, I don't think this the right place for you. Those guys are way to strong." Goken called out to the mystery boy. He smirked at her, "don't worry, I can help you." He stated. Before Goken could say anything else, the boy went super saiyan. Everyone on the cliff was staring at the interaction between the super's. Vegeta stood glaring. 'How can this be? Another super saiyan? It's not possible. There is no other saiyans that And how is it a low class half-breed is a super saiyan and I am not? I am the prince of all saiyans, a first class elite, if anyone should be a super saiyan, it should be me.'

Goken blinked at the stranger in surprise, then smirked. 'Okay, I can work with this.' She thought. "Hey, how about this," she said, catching everyone's attention. Frieza and King Cold stood in front of the super saiyans in shock. "How about we let Frieza make the first 4 moves." She placed her hands on her hips and moved towards the slightly older warrior. Even though he was only slightly older, he was still taller than her by about 4 inches, so she had to look up at him. "And if he doesn't defeat the both of us in those four moves, then we get to dispose of him and his father." He smirked and stepped forward, causing their noses to touch. "Deal."

The two aliens on the cliff stared down in shock at the little girl and boy. "They're doing what!?" Piccolo shouted, ready to jump in and knock some sense into his student.

Goken returned the smirk, "hope you can keep up." She pulled away and turned to the Cold family. "I hope you two are okay with that!" Goken called over to them. Frieza smirked, finally regaining his composure. "Of course, I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Frieza said right before firing a powerful blast at the two.

There was an explosion and smoke covered the area. "Hmph, they weren't eve-" Frieza started, but was quickly cut off. "I hope that wasn't your best shot! Because if it was, you might as well give up!" The young boy called out as the smoke began to clear out. The two kid super saiyans stood in their same spots, not the least bit affected. "And that was one shot already. Three more to go!" Frieza growled lowly. He fired an even more powerful blast that the two just raised their hands and blocked the blast, but they were pushed back about 20 yards, before the beam turned into smaller ones that scattered everywhere.

One of the ki balls flew over the Z-Warriors heads. "Wow, I knew that Goken was strong, but, she's on a whole other level compared to us. I'm glad she's on our side." Krillin said.

Frieza couldn't believe he's eyes. He launched himself in the air and charged up his planet destroyer. "Frieza! No! The planet can't handle that type of power!" King Cold shouted to his son. He was ignored and Frieza threw the massive amount of energy at the two child saiyans. The energy hit the two and began moving into the earth. King Cold and Frieza jumped on the ship, about to enter when they hear a rumble. Turing, they saw the massive ball of energy be lifted up by the mystery fighter.

"That's three!" Goken shouted as they walked out of the crater. Frieza threw a smaller energy at the bigger one, causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared the two were gone. "I really wish you had done that sooner my son." King Cold said to his youngest. Frieza smiled. "Please, I was only trying to pass the time father."

Meanwhile, Goken and the boy stood on top a pillar not to far away. "Does that count as four?" The boy asked the younger girl. She shrugged. "Well then, I'm going to count it as the fourth one." The two charge up a small beam. "HEY, FRIEZA!" Frieza and everyone else turned to the two in awe. They quickly fire the blasts at the alien. Frieza jumped out of the way. "Ha! You missed!" Then Frieza paused and looked up. Above him was the young boy, with his sword out. He sliced down, cutting Frieza in half. He sliced a few more times before Goken appeared next to him and stuck her hand out, firing a blast that disintegrated the rest of Frieza.

King Cold watched from above. His son was just killed like it was nothing. The three landed. King Cold smiled at the two. "You two have extraordinary power. I find myself short an heir, but I can take the two of you. With your power, worlds would be at your disposal." The two saiyans raise their eyebrow at him. "That sounds pretty lame." Goken states, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach plate. The originally lilac haired boy nodded in agreement. King Cold frowns, but then smirks. "I'm curious, about the sword in your hand. May I have a look?" There was a pause

"Come now, you aren't afraid to be without it, are you?" King Cold says, holding out his hand. He caught it when it was thrown at him. "Yes, this sword was crafted by a master." He said, examining the weapon. "And if my theory is correct, then you wouldn't have been able to defeat my son." King Cold announced, getting a firm hold of the hilt. The young boy shrugs, "believe what you want to, I couldn't care less." King Cold smirked and lifted the sword. "Alright then I will."

With that, King Cold swung the sword at it's owner, only for Goken to step in front of the blade and catch it. King Cold tried moving the blade toward her, but it didn't budge. "Guess that shoots your theory out the window." She began moving forward, forcing Cold to move back. "Did you honestly forget about me?" She asked as she forced him to the edge. Goken placed her palm over his chest.

"N-no, please, I beg o-" She quickly cut him off by firing a ki blast. Cold was knocked back as the beam went through him. He hit the side of a cliff and slide down. "No! I'll change my ways. It was my son, he was evil. Please-" The two sent a blast that destroyed King Cold, then turning to the ship. In a matter of seconds, the ship was gone too. The two powered down, their hair and eyes changing back to their original colors.

"You're good." Goken said as she passed him his sword. "Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." He replied smiling at her and sliding his weapon into place on his back. "Anyway, I was going to find Goku, he should be landing in about two hours, 5 miles east of here." Goken blinked and grabbed his arm, a look of hope in her eyes. "You know where my dad's going to be?" He nodded, causing her to grin. She released his arm and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Then realizing what she was doing, she quickly released him, her face turning several shades of red like his. She turned back to the group on the cliff. "Guys, he said he knew were dad was landing, come on!" With that, the two of them summoned an aura and blasted into the air.

"Um…am I the only one who noticed that Goken and that boy were blushing?" Bulma asked. Krillin shrugged. "Who cares, she said he knew were Goku was, let's go!" They all flew after the two kids, Yamcha lagging behind because he had to carry Bulma.

The lilac haired kid looked at his GPS watch, "should be right around here." Then he floated down, followed by the others. He took out a capsule and pressed the button on top before tossing it away. In a puff of smoke, a refrigerator appeared. "You might as well grab one, Goku won't be here for 2 hours." He said grabbing a soda. Bulma and Goken stepped forward. "You got any grape?" Bulma asks. Goken finds a grape soda and tosses it to her godmother and grabs an orange for herself. "I've never seen these brands before." Bulma takes notice, studying the can.

"So, can you tell us your name?" Bulma asks. He shakes his head. "Sorry, can't but I can tell you I'm seven." Bulma and Krillin decided to mess with the two kids. "Seven, huh? You're only a year older than Goken here." Bulma started, causing the two to get worried. "Yeah, I'm sure the two of you could make a cute couple." Krillin jumped in. Causing the two kids in the group to blush and the others to laugh except Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Enough of this! How is it possible that you defeated Frieza and his father so quickly. There are only two saiyans, Kakkorot and myself. Three, if you count that half-breed. Other than us, no other saiyan survived." Goken glared at him on the half-breed part. "Leave him alone Mr. Prince-of-three-people! He has to be saiyan, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go super saiyan. And cut it with the half-breed crap. Need I remind you, this half-breed could kick your ass." Goken said, placing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta stared at the girl who dared take back to him. "Aww, your already sticking up for your boyfriend." Bulma cooed. The blush on the two super saiyans faces that began to fade returned full force as both turned to Bulma. "SHE/HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" Goken turned on him. "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" The others laughed at the two as Goken began screaming at the mystery fighter. "You know, this reminds me of Chi-Chi and Goku's relationship." Krillin said after calming down.

The others walk away and talk to each other to pass the time, leaving Goken to keep screaming at the poor boy. As the daughter of Chi-Chi, it was best not to try and stop her. "Nothing's wrong with you, you're perfect." He said after she stopped to take a breath. Goken blushed, anything she was about to scream at him evaporated in her mind. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Really?" He nodded and looked away.

She smiled. "Okay, I forgive you." The two sat on a rock and started talking.

Bulma and Krillen sat a couple yards away. "You know, they look a lot a like." Bulma whispered to Krillin. "Who?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta and that mystery kid." Krillin looked between the two. "I guess they do, I can kind of see it, if I squint just right and tilt my head." They sit in silence for a few minutes. "I'm not really joking right now, but those two could make a really cute couple." Krillin nods toward the two kids. Bulma agrees, a grin on her face. "Imagine what they would look like if they were older, Krillin." The two laugh.

/time skip/

Looking at his watch, the stranger stood up. "Okay, it's been 2 hours, Goku should be here any second." He announced, looking up into the sky. Everyone looked up. "Are you sure, I don't see anything." Yamcha said. "And my women's intuition isn't sensing anything." Bulma adds. "NO! He's right. I sense him and I see his pod!" Yamcha frowned, still not able to sense him or see the pod until it drew in closer and crashed. Goken and the new kid smirked and high-fived.

"Not all of us are freaks and can sense things from a planet away and see and hear things better than more normal people." Yamcha muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, because of her hearing, Goken and the other aliens heard him. Vegeta and Piccolo were kind of insulted because their hearing was even better than her's, and the starnger felt the same, but also felt the need to protect her. "I am NOT a freak. But I'd rather be a freak any day of the week than be a weak, spin-less asshole like YOU!" She screamed at him before turning and flying off to were her father landed. The others followed her.

Bulma slapped Yamcha on the back of the head before he could fly away. "Why would you call a little girl a freak? You are a real asshole for that. Now hurry up and take me to Goku." She demanded. He sighed and picked her up.

They landed by a giant crater with a space pod in the center. The door opened and out popped a head of spiky black hair. Goku fully stepped out of the pod. "DAD!" Goku turned and barley caught his daughter as she flew into his chest. "Goken? What are you doing here? How did you know I was going to be here?" He asked as he floated out of the crater holding his daughter up and sitting her on his shoulders. "And by the way, who was it that put Frieza and that other guy in their place? I knew I felt Goken, but who was it that helped?"

Goken pointed to her new friend. "It was him dad, he went super saiyan and everything." Goku blinked in surprise. "Wow, really? Vegeta always said there were no other saiyans." Vegeta interrupted him. "Fool! What part about our home planet don't you understand?" Goken's new friend steps in. "Goku, Goken, can I talk to you two. Just the three of us?" The two Son's blink and turn to each other, then back to the mystery fighter. "Um…sure." The three quickly float to the other side of the crater and a few yards beyond that.

"Here should be good." He said before turning to the two he needed to talk to. "Before I tell you anything, I've seen Goken fight, but I want to see you also. Can you transform into super sayian?" Goku nods and transforms. "Thanks, I guess I better return the favor." He says before transforming as well. "Goken." She nods and changes as well. Goku looks down at his daughter with pride. 'My daughter, a super saiyan.'

"Sorry Goku." He pulled his sword out and swung it at the hero, only to stop an inch away from the full-blooded saiyan. "Why didn't you try to stop it?" Goku smirked. "I didn't sense any evil intentions. I knew you were going to stop." The seven year old smirked and pulled the weapon away and got in a ready stance. "Okay, this time I'm not holding back, so get ready." Goku's response was to hold out a ki charged finger. The sword wielder attacked again, only for his blade to be blocked every time by Goku.

On his last attack, he went for Goken who raised her hand to block it. "Just making sure your paying attention." He answered her unasked question. She pouted at that. She didn't really have much time to pay attention to him when they were fighting Frieza, but now that she was all she could think of was…'Wow.' He turned to her as they all powered down with a raised eyebrow. Goken blushes yet again for that day. The lilac haired boy looks at her, "your cute, especially when you blush." After saying that his and Goken's face quickly reddened.

Goken coughs into her fist, not looking either one of them in the eye. "So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" She asks her hands fiddling with her gloves. The two quickly regain their composure and grab any left over dignity they had.

"Anyway, I came to warn you about a threat coming. Vegeta was right when he said there are no other saiyans. You two and him are the only one's with saiyan blood. You see, my name is Trunks, and I'm from the future. " The two Son's jaws drop. "The only reason I have the ability to transform, is because, well, Vegeta is my father." Goku jaw drops even more as Goken yells the question they were both thinking, "WHAT!?" Trunks nods. "But that isn't what I came to tell you, three years from now, on May 12, two androids well make themselves known to the world." One explanation later, Goku and his daughter stared at Trunks in shock.

Reaching into his pocket, Trunks pulled out a small bottle. "Here's the cure, right now there isn't a cure, but in the future there is." Goku takes it with a huge grin. "Wow thanks, I wish you just gave me this from the beginning. We can really make a difference with me in the game." Goku says examining the pills. "So I trained you in the future, cool. I must be awesome if I do say so myself." Trunks smirked at the two. "You two really do have a lot of heart, even more then the Goken and Goku from my time. My mom was right about you guys."

"Your mom? Do we know her? The only other woman I know besides my mom is…" Goken's eyes widened in the end. "Please tell me your mom isn't-" Trunks cut her off and pointed behind the two of them. "Yeah, my mom is right over there." "BULMA!?" The two shout before falling over laughing. "Please, you guys can't tell anyone about that or I might not be born." The two nod, to busy laughing. "Well, I guess I better get going, my mom is probably worried sick about me." He says when the two calm down. He turns but is stopped by Goken. "Trunks." Turning back to her, only to be wrapped into her arms. Goken wrapped her arms around his neck Freezing him in place.

"I won't let go until I get a hug back." She said before burying her face into his chest. Trunks looks up at Goku for help. "It's true, she won't let go of you until she gets a hug. That's how she got Piccolo to hug her." Trunks wraps his arms slowly around her. She smiled and pulled her head away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and moving back to her father. Trunks waved in a daze then turned and blasted off.

Goku turned to his only child and grinned. "So, you found yourself a boyfriend while I was gone?" He teased. "WHAT!? No! Of course not! I'm only six, and Trunks is only a friend!" She insisted, crossing her arms. "Funny, I never mentioned Trunks." Goken could only growl as the others came running over. "What did you guys talk about, come on, spill it." Krillin said running over with the rest of them.

Goku puts his hand behind his head and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, it was nothing interesting." Piccolo opened his mouth. "I don't know, Goku. It all sounded pretty interesting to me. I think we should all know." Goken puts a hand out to stop Piccolo. "No, Piccolo. Trunks said-" "Do not worry, I will not say anything to endanger your boyfriends life," she growled at that, "but I think it is only fair that we all know to train harder these next few years." Piccolo turned to everybody, ignoring the holes that were being glared into the back of his head by one irritated, blushing demi saiyan.

The others besides look kind of scared at this information, Vegeta looked slightly interested. "So, androids are going to appear in three years and can even take on Goken's new super saiyan boyfriend?" Krillin said, they all ignored Goken shout that he wasn't her boyfriend.

They all hear an engine up above them and looked up to see Trunk's in his time machine. He stayed floating like that for a couple seconds before waving and the ship disappearing, with Trunks on the inside.

The others agree on when to meet up at the island. "Enough of this Kakkorot! You were in space for a full year, what did you learn?" Vegeta demanded. The others agree. "Oh, that. Well, before Namek blew up, I was able to find one of the space pods. I got in and started mashing every button I saw-" Goken spoke up. "Which is stupid. You could have hit the self destruct button." Goken scolded her father. He did his classic Son gesture but went back to telling them what happened.

"So I landed on planet Yardrat and they fixed me up. They even taught me a new move in that one year I was gone." He grinned at them all, fangs and regular teeth showing. "They taught me Instant Transmission." The others looked at him in surprise. "You mean teleportation?" Tien asks. He nods. "The thing is, you don't focus on a place, but a person's ki. You lock on to that ki then you picture yourself near them and well yourself to break down and get their at the speed of light." Goku explained. "Here, I'll show you." In just a few seconds, Goku disappeared, only to return a few seconds later with some shades.

"Hey are those Master Roshi's shades?" Bulma asked, pointing at the shades Goku now was in possession of. "That's impossible! Master Roshi's place has to be more than 1600 miles away." Yamcha exclaimed. "Yeah, I know, hey Krillin, can you get these back to Master Roshi?" Krillin nods and takes them from Goku and putting them on himself. Vegeta growled and blasted into the sky, leaving everyone behind.

"Dad, do you think you can teach me that?" Goku places his hand on top of Goken's head and ruffles her hair. "Sure. And with how fast you are to learn things, I'm sure it would take you at most 3 moths to master. Heck, with your abilities, you can probably change it so you only have to imagine the place instead. I mean, you can sense things on other planets without even trying, and your telepathic! Wow, I wish I could do half the things you could." He said smiling down at her. She grinned, then turned to Yamcha and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey Piccolo, why don't you train with us these next few years. I could use a decent sparring partner whenever Goken is busy." Piccolo agrees and they turn to the others. "Okay, so, I guess we'll see you guys in three years. Train hard, okay?" The others nod and say their goodbye's to the Son warriors and Namekian. But before they did Goku turned to Bulma, "oh, and take care of that baby Bulma." Then the three of them blasted into the sky.

"Uh, I didn't know you were pregnant Bulma, why didn't you tell us?" Bulma frowns. "Because I'm not. Guess all that space travel is probably is really getting to his head now." She says watching them leave. Yamcha steps forward, a grin on his face. "I think I know what he means. Goku thinks it's time for us to settle down and get married, why should we deny it." He says giggling, which turns into laughter. Bulma glares at him, "why would I get married to a guy that calls little girls freaks, you kid hater." With that, she turns on her heels and forces Krillin to take her home.

Yamcha swore he heard Goken cackling in his head.

With that, the three years of hard training started that day. Along with a young girl and boys love for each other.

Author: Hoped you guys like, this idea actually came to me a few days ago, and I finally got what I wanted for this chapter in my mind and started typing it. I finished this chapter in one day to! I'm so proud of myself. And just to let you know, I'm skipping to the Cell Games next chapter, to where Goken is fighting Cell.

Goken: I loved it! But why does everyone assume we like each other?

Miari: Yeah, I was wondering that too.

Author: To bad I'm not going to tell you, but I pretty much said it, in the end.

Everyone: We hoped you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan Love

Author: Hello everyone, I'm baaaaaaaaacckk. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in moths but I got you guys now, gonna be more updates now that I have summer break. Also, I'm a lot nicer now that Gohan is a girl in my story. Miari isn't really getting tortured much.

Mirai: Thank you. Please don't change it.

Goken: Come on you guys, let's hurry and get on with the story so I can hurry and kick Cells butt.

Author: K. I don't own jack people, but I will when I buy it from the owner. Read and Review. Oh also, for this chapter, I'm going to stick as close to how it happened in the show, changing only a few things by leaving them out or making it shorter. Talk to you in the end.

Chapter 2: Goken vs. Cell

Goku flew up to the cliff the other Z-warriors were on and landed in front of his daughter, Goken. "Tell me something Goken. When I was fighting Cell, were you able to keep up with us fairly well? You didn't have any trouble keeping up?" Goken pauses and looks into her fathers eyes. She nods slowly. "But that's only because you weren't trying your hardest, right?" She demands. Goku smiles at the nine year old. "I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it everything I had. Goken, you're the best person ever when it comes to sensing ki, even when someone is suppressing it as low as they can, you could always sense them, and could tell how much ki they were holding back, right?" She nods.

"Then you should be able to sense that I was at my maximum, right? I know deep down, you know I was trying my hardest, but your just used to me being stronger than you, correct?" Goken nods again. "Tell me Goken, is your father correct?" Piccolo says. Goken turns to her first mentor and agrees, shocking the others. "But the rest of us were struggling to see half the fight and Goken saw it all?" Tien says stepping forward. "Goken, I need you to try for me, okay? I know you can beat Cell, and you know it to, deep down." Goken nods. 'Okay, I can do this. If dad thinks I can, then it must be true. It must be that power I feel just beyond my reach dads talking about.' Goken thought as she threw the cape off.

She lifted off the ground and slowly land on the ground below. "Really know Goku? This little girl? Just take one of those senzu beans and we will continue our fight!" Cell shouted from above. "No Cell, just fight my daughter! She'll show you her true power." Goken glared up at Cell. She screamed as she started powering up to her maximum. Cell and everyone on the cliff except for Goku stared at the 10 year old, Cell was impressed that this little girl held that much power, the others were in shocked at the power Goken had been hiding and finally let out.

When she finished powering up, she glared at the humanoid bug. "So Goku wasn't lying, you do have more power than you were letting on." Cell said smirking as he landed 10 yards in front of the young female saiyan. "But sadly for you," Cell started as he lowered his power level some to match with hers, "it's still not enough." Goken refused to let Cell take even a glimpse of the fear that was flowing freely through her very being.

"Are you going to keep talk or are you going to fight?" She demanded. Sliding into her preferred fighting stance, Cell smirked at her, "so you want to hurry and die then? Fine by me." Cell flew at Goken quickly and threw a punch at her small frame. She just barley dodged the punch and flipped away. Cell straightened up and smiled. He disappeared and appeared right in front of her, his left foot flying towards her head. Goken jumped up and flew into the air, struggling to dodge his attacks.

Cell quickly grew tired of her dodging and grabbed her collar. He repeatedly punched her in the face before letting her go and hammering her into the a rock formation. "Come now Goku, just take one of those beans and let's resume our fight!" Cell called out to Goku. The others shocked by the events stared at the progressing fight. Piccolo turned to a smiling Goku. "Look what you've done! You've sent your own daughter to her death!" Goku shook his head, his blonde bangs swaying with the movement. "No, check again. Goken's energy is still there." He explained before calling back to Cell.

"Cell, you might want turn around! Goken's not as easy to take down as you may think!" The android turned to were he left Goken to see the boulders float up and disintegrate by the golden aura around her body. Goken made her way to her opponent and stopped 5 feet in front of his looming form.

"I think I understand now why my father wanted me to fight you Cell. Ever since I was little, my power has always been affected by my emotions. When I'm angry, my power increases drastically. With Raditz, when he was hurting my father, I got so angry and for a brief moment, was stronger than him and inflicted more damage in one move, than Piccolo and my dad could do the whole time they were fighting him.

Also on Namek, when we were fighting Frieza and he nearly killed Krillin with his horn when he stabbed him. My anger made me stronger than Frieza for a brief moment and I was able to hurt him. And than when I thought he killed my dad and mocked me about it when I confronted him, that pushed me over the edge, causing me to transform." Goken trailed off, her teal eyes making contact with Cell's violet ones.

Cell smirked at the little girl. "If that was supposed to scare me, then you are sadly mistaken." Cell took a step towards her, causing her to step back. "In fact. This has only peaked my interest. I want you to show me your full power!" With that said, Cell launched an attack on Goken. Android 16 tried saving Goken by blowing himself up, but only got blasted away by Cell after Krillin told him the bomb had been removed. In the end, Goken was in a back breaking bear hug. Goken let out a pained scream that caused all the people on the cliff and the humans hiding behind the rocks to wince. " , you have to go help that girl!" The reporter turned to the cowering man next to him. 'I can't,' he thought, 'if I try anything, I'll be killed!' Hercule thought frozen in his spot.

Cell dropped Goken, only to place his foot on her head and begin to shift his weight onto her head, slowly crushing her head. She let loose another scream. "Goku! You have to go down and stop this! He's killing her!" Goku looked at his daughter. 'Come on Goken, just release your inner power.'

Cell stepped back to look at the girl. He felt that her power was not increasing, but dropping. "Perhaps, it is not you that I need to attack, but your family and friends that I must attack." Cell smirked, taking a step back from her, Cell shot out 8 blue things from his tail. They grew bigger into 8 tiny blue Cell Jr's with sadistic smiles on their faces. Cell turned to the mini blue Cell's. "You see the eight on the cliff?" Cell gestured to the cliff, "they are your targets. Attack." The Cell Jr's. lunged for the group standing on the cliff. They released an attack on the Z warriors. "N-no, please! CELL STOP IT!" Goken screamed standing up. Cell threw her a brief look, looking very entertained.

"Show me your full power and I might stop them." He said turning back to the cliff.

"Goken." Turning, the young girl saw Android 16's head that had landed near her. "Do not let your anger and fear hold you back from reaching your full potential. Instead, let it make you stronger. Do not fear your power. I have seen so many things that this planet has to show in the past few days. Please, protect them. To be able to do that, you need to let go of your restraints." The next thing that Goken saw was Android 16's head being crushed by Cell's foot. Cell smirked and kicked away the remains of the robotic head. He didn't notice the look on the young girls face as she snapped.

Goken snapped. Power radiated off of her, the shockwaves spreading so the half the world felt the winds from her power. A crater formed underneath of the young fighter. She began to glow. In a bright white flash, the winds died down, but the power coming from within the cloud of dust stayed high up, dwarfing Cell's own power. A soft wind blew away the dust cloud, showing a 10 year old girl. She had golden hair that stood straight up with only one bang hanging in her face. Lightning danced across her body. Her muscles mass increased slightly. The thing that stood out the most about her was her cold teal eyes, glaring at the humanoid bug.

"I-is, that…G-Goken?" Piccolo stared at his first friend. Goku gave a soft chuckle, "I k-knew it. I-I knew…you could do it Go-Goken." He muttered under his breath, pausing to cough. They all paused to stare at the 'new' Goken.

Cell stared shocked at the girl in front of him, trembling ever so slightly, trying not to show his fear to the girl or the others. Goken made her way to Cell. Cell blinked, then he smirked. "So you finally showed yourself. Now the games can truly begin." Cell looked down at his hand when he felt nothing but air. Looking forward, he saw that Goken had the bag of senzu beans in her hand. "B-But, how? How did you get the senzu beans!?" Cell demanded. She suddenly disappeared, only to reappear a few feet away from Trunks. All the Cell Jrs. Stood for a second before blowing up into a puff of blue smoke.** (Don't judge me, I got lazy. I'm typing this before 5:30 am. Couldn't sleep)**"Get these fed to everyone." Goken said tossing the bag of senzu's to the time traveler. "Right." He muttered as she disappeared again and appeared in front of Cell. 'How is she moving so fast?' Everyone thought as she stood in front of the android.

Goken stood, glaring at Cell, her eyes never wavering. The android soon became impatient and made the first move. He flew at the female warrior only for her to jump in the air and dodge his attack. Following after her, he threw a flurry of attacks that Goken dodged with ease, her facial expression never changing. "Stop mocking me!" He demanded before throwing a flying kick to Goken's head, which was blocked. Then there roles were flipped. Goken was on the offense with Cell on the defense. Cell dodged most of her attacks, while most managed to brush past him, enough ki in her punches and kicks to sting even if it only brushed against his skin. Cell threw a punch at Goken while she threw one at Cell, their fists making contact. They met punch for punch.

The two fighters jumped apart and landed. Cell glared before smirking, "I guess that I have to fight you at my full power." The Z-fighters on the cliff stood in shock, "WHAT!? You mean to tell me he's not even at full power?" Krillin panicked. "No way! There's no way that he has been holding back!" Trunks said in disbelief. Down below, Cell slipped into his powering up stance. **(Please tell me I'm not the only one that notices that whenever people power up on this show, they almost always slip into a stance to do so.) **When he was done, Cell stood straight, his arrogant smirk drawn onto his face, which was quickly erased by these words: "Is that all you got?" Cell's eyes widened at the words that came from the small child's mouth.

A growl came from the 'ultimate weapons' mouth. The next thing everyone saw, was that Cell's fist made contact with his opponents face, forcing her head to the side. The smirk came back to his face again, only to disappear when he saw the almost bored look in Goken's eyes. With a yell, Cell pulled back his fist, but he never got the chance to attack again because of Goken's fist being buried in Cells abdomen. Blood came out of Cell's mouth as he coughed. His violet eyes glared daggers at the 10 year old girl in front of him. He pulled his fist back again, only this time, his chin got in the way of Goken's rock hard fist. As a result, Cell's head was forced backwards, and he stumbled back, his knee's hitting the ground.

'How is this possible. This mere child only punched me twice and I'm in this much pain. I can barely stand.' Cell thought as he stared in awe at the child in front of him. The reporter turned to Hercule. "Um, sir…can you do that?" Hercule started boating about he could do that and more. "I mean, the kids good, but she's not better than me. I'm sure if she had a few lessons with me, she could be even better. Almost as good as me. YEAH!"

Cell finally stood, weakly of course. Goken made her way to the battered android. Cell tried to kick the girl repeatedly, but it was only blocked by Goken's forearm. At the last kick, Goken grabbed the leg that was aimed at her head. Not relinquishing her hold, she pulled her own right leg back, letting out a yell, she kicked Cell in the jaw, knocking him away from her small figure. Cell skidded a good few yards away from her. Standing after being knocked down again, he held his palms down facing away from his body, he formed to flat disks of ki, before they grew in size. "Destructo-" Goken made her way to Cell again. "Disk!" Throwing the two disks at the half saiyan. "Oh no! Goken!" Krillin shouted in fear for his little buddies life.

The two attacks moved at an alarming speed toward their target. Pumping some ki into her small hands, she raised her hands and caught the two disks. "She caught them?! With her bare hands?" Krillin muttered, his jaw hanging open like the rest of the full blooded humans in the area. Releasing some energy, she destroyed the destructo disks. Cell growled, "you little brat! You are nothing compared to me! I'll show you what real power is!" Cell stated before jumping into the air. "Special Beam Cannon!" He pointed the attack to Goken, "What are you going to do now!" Cell said laughing. "This." Goken took a solid base, then backhanded the beam away into the sky were it exploded.

Cell landed in fear as Goken appeared in front of him. "What's the matter _Cell_? Scared?" Goken asked, her voice dripping with venom. "You should be. I warned you. I warned you what would happen if you pushed me to far. Well this is what you got from pushing me. Now you must suffer the consequences. You're afraid. You know that I can destroy you. And that's what I'm going to do with this power." Cell flew into the air, away from the Super Saiyan 2. "KA…ME…HA…ME-" Cell began his chant. "No…from that angel with that much power, Cell could destroy the earth." Goku said, eyes wide. "Goken move! He's not trying to trick you! He's really going to do it!" Trunks yelled at Goken. She remained were she stood, ignoring the pleas for her to move. "HAAAAA!" The massive amount of ki moved towards Goken, who stayed still, but started the chant quietly. "NOOOO!" Goku yelled. Vegeta shut his eyes, turning his head away. "HAAAAA!" Goken fired her own Kamehameha beam at the other one, causing it to shoot back at Cell.

When the smoke cleared it showed Cell, severely damaged. Parts of his body were missing. "No way! She's just a girl, there's no way that she has this much power." Cell said, trying to convince himself. 'Sexist jerk…' Goken thought before smirking at the Cell's 'perfect form'. "Wait. Why is she just standing there? She needs to finish him now or Cell will regenerate." Piccolo stated, catching everyone's attention. "Oh yeah, he has your cells in him too." Krillin said turning back to Goken's small frame on the battle field. "GOKEN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! YOU HAVE TO FINISH HIM NOW!" Goku yelled at his daughter, catching her attention. "What? Finish him now?" She questioned before turning back to the sky were Cell floated. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk grew, "naw, I think I'll wait for a bit. Let him suffer for every person he's killed and every family he has destroyed." Goken said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sh-she's going to do WHAT!?" Piccolo yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as they gazed at Goken. "Goken, get him now while he's down!" Goken turned to her father, a frown placed on her not as delicate face as people like to think. "We all know you have the power! Use it to-" Goken cut her father off, "shut up, before I kill you as well." Everyone stood shocked at the words sweet little Goken said, at her own father no less. Goku felt a pang in his heart after hearing this. He knew that it was the power that was getting to her head, but it still hurt him to hear this. Goken watched as Cell regenerated his missing limbs. "You little brat." Cell muttered. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A MERE CHILD!" Cell screamed before his ki shot up. His muscles grew in size as he continued to scream until he was huge. Goken smirked at his stupidity.

Cell landed in front of her. "I will not lose to a saiyan, especially to a half-breed. I am the ultimate fighter!" Cell tried to land a hit, but each time Goken would dodge his hit with ease. "Look! Cell's to slow to hit Goken. His muscles are slowing him down. He's making the same mistake you made Trunks!" Krillin called out, earning a glare from said time traveler. "Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious." Krillin turned to Trunks a grin on his face, "you're welcome sergeant sarcasm!" Trunks slapped Krillin upside the head before turning back to the battle. **(Had to add the slightest bit of humor in a serious situation****J) **

A kick was sent toward Cell's exposed face. Cell's body shook. "You are not a girl. You're a monster." Goken gave a fake pout, "now that, I find offensive." Her pout morphed into a smirk, "that's going to cost you." Cell felt a foot embed itself into his stomach, sending him flying back. Standing, he coughed spit and blood, dripping from his mouth and splattering the rocks under him. Cell threw up, a giant blob spewing from his mouth. "Wh-what is that!?" Tien demanded. "Android 18." Piccolo said, "and this means Cell is done for." Goken bent down, picking up the blonde android before setting her down next to Krillin, her cold eyes meeting Krillin's for a split second before she was back on the battle field as Cell went back to his second form.

"H-how? How did you?" Cell asked, staring down at his trembling hands. "Seems to me your not as perfect as you thought you were." Cell looked up at the smug 10 year old standing in front of him. He gave another fruitless attack, which resulted in him being knocked back into a bottomless hole. Cell clung to the edge as Goken stepped on his hand. "Give up yet? It's either that, or you fall." 'I wonder if he knows that he can fly out if I took my foot off his hand. Probably not.' Goken thought with a smirk. Cell tried using his other hand, but only got a foot to the face, which shoved him back down. He fell for a few seconds before stopping and flying back up, only to be meet with Goken's foot again. 'Seems he did know.'

"Just give up. You won't win this fight. If you give up now, I'll try to make your death as quick and painless as possible." Goken said, leaning near Cell's ear. "NOW GOKEN! GET HIM NOW!" Goku yelled at his rebellious daughter. He was ignored. "N-NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Cell jumped back and began to bloat. Goken raised an unimpressed golden eyebrow. Cell laughed at this gesture. "I'm going to blow up! And I'm taking you with me, say goodbye to your precious planet!" He trailed off laughing. "NO! I won't let you!" Goken said before pulling her fist back. "Nope. If you touch me then I could blow up. Either way, you're done for. 30 seconds left!" 'Damn it!' Goken thought. 'I should have listened to dad. I should have finished Cell off when I had the chance! What am I going to do now?' Goken dropped down onto all four's as the situation sunk in and punched the ground.

Goku paused upon hearing this, turning back to his friends, he gave them a sad smile. "I know that look. Please tell me your not going to do what I think your going to do." Krillin begged his best friend. "Goodbye…my friends." Goku said before transporting in front of his daughter and Cell. Looking through her frustrated tears, Goken saw her father in front of her. "Daddy?" Goku smiled at his little girl. "I'm so proud of you Goken. You put up a great fight. Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her…I had to do this." Goken jumped up and reached her hand out to stop Goku as her father and Cell disappear. "DADDY NO!" The swirling winds died down. The only one left on the battle field was Goken. The only sound was Goken's cries and pleas for her father to come back and how she promised to not lose it again. Krillin quickly ran next to his best friends daughter and wrapped an arm around her, supporting her shaking frame. "Goken…" Krillin started, not sure how to comfort a girl who just lost her father.

"Come on, let's go home." The monk pulled the 10 year old to her feet and they began to make their way back to the others. A blast of wind hit their backs, turning, they all were met with a dust cloud, lightning crackling around it. A beam shot out, hitting Trunks in the center of his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Everyone turned back toward the dust cloud were they saw a figure standing. The dust cleared away, revealing Cell, in his perfect form. "Ohhh, it was Trunk's that beam hit." Cell said chuckling. Vegeta growled before going Super Siayan and attacking Cell.

His attack did nothing to injure Cell, and he was slapped down to the ground. Cell charged up an attack and released it upon Vegeta. Goken seeing this moved before thinking. She jumped in front of the blast, taking it for Vegeta, thus saving his life. Goken groaned as she got off the full blooded saiyan. Her right arm lay limply at her side, blood dripping down her arm. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way, brat." Goken glared at him. "How? How did you come back?" She demanded, her aura blazing. Cell told her about how he came back, with an arrogant smirk stuck on his face.

He took a stance again. "Now I'm going to get rid of you and this planet once and for all. And with Instant Transmission, I can now go from planet to planet." Cell laughed. Vegeta's eyes drifted over to Goken's injured body. "Goken, I'm sorry." He said, shocking said girl.

'So this is how it ends? Cell wins in the end.' Goken heard a chuckle in her head, _'are you giving up already? That's nothing like the Goken I know. My daughter never gave up.'_ Goken looked around when she heard this.

'Dad, is that you?' Another chuckle sounded through her head.

'_Yep, now Goken, I know you're not giving up.'_

'I don't have anything left dad. My energy is sapped, and I can't even move my arm.'

'_You can't let that stop you, and I know you still have some power your holding back. _

_Just let it go at the right moment.'_

'I don't think I can dad, I'm exhausted.'

'_Come on, one more go at it.'_

Panting, Goken gave a brief nod, "Okay." Dropping into a stance, she began the chant, "KA…ME…HA…ME…" "It's no use! You and this planet are done for." "HAAAAA!" They two waves collided in the middle. Cell quickly overpowered Goken's blast, Goken kept pushing more ki into her's pushing back Cell's slightly. Piccolo growled at seeing his student struggle to keep the energy wave from hitting her. He blasted in to help Goken fight off Cell "Come on! We've got to help her." Krillin said before going to help. The other two quickly follow, leaving behind 18.

'I don't know how much longer I can hold this up father.'

'_Yes you can Goken, I know you have the power to destroy Cell, but your keeping it at bay. Let it out Goken!'_

'I can't. It's too much. I won't be able to handle it. I'm useless, just like all the other times before. It's going to be my fault the earth is destroyed.'

'_Goken! I don't know where you got the idea that you're useless. There are plenty of times before, that because of you, we won in the end. You can handle that power. Just let it all out at the right moment.'_

Goken pushed more into her kamehameha wave, causing the two attacks to be equal. "What's that? Talking to yourself now?" Cell stated before overpowering Goken's attack again. Goken let out a groan at the strain of holding this attack for so long. Cell felt blast hit his back. Looking over his shoulders, he was met with the sight of Piccolo, Tien Krillin and Yamcha attacking him from behind. Cell smirked before moving his wings in an upward motion, causing a ki filled wind to start up and blow the 4 fighter away.

'He's too strong.'

'_Goken, if you're holding anything back from fear of what damage will be done to the planet, forget about it_. _The damages can be fixed by the dragon balls.'_

Goken dug deeper and poured more energy into it. Vegeta stood to the side, watching as the 4 warriors attacked Cell from behind. "Why are they trying? They aren't making a difference anyway." "Give up child! You won't beat me! The ultimate weapon!" Cell shouted.

'_Let it all out Goken! Think of all the people that Cell has hurt! How many families he has torn apart! Let that take over and let it all out on the monster that has caused so much pain.' _Goku yelled into his daughters head.

'Okay dad. I'll try.'

"I'm sorry Goku, we tried to be hero's like you and Goken, but in the end we couldn't measure up." Krillin muttered as the four trying to help were blown away again. Out of the sky, a ki blast hit Cell on his back, distracting him. The origin of the ki blast revealed to be from a super saiyan Vegeta. "VEGETA!?"

'_GOKEN! DO IT NOW!'_

"HAAAAAA!" Goken released all the power she held back while Cell was distracted. When Cell turned his attention back to Goken, it was to late. Goken's wave of energy overtook Cell's hitting Cell, at the last second, she directed the blast to go up into outer space. Panting, Goken sensed for the tiniest speck of Cell's ki left, but found none. Smiling, she allowed her self to fall to the ground, pausing for a moment, she let the fact that she no longer felt Cell's ki sink in. When it did, she let a giant grin spread across her face. "Guys…She did it…she really did it. GOKEN WON!" Krillin shouted jumping up along with the others and running over to the exhausted girl.

"You did it Goken! You beat Cell!" Yamcha said to the grinning girl. She only nodded before her hair and eyes went back to black and her eyes shut. "Goken!?" Krillin panicked a little. "Relax Krillin, she's just tired." Yamcha said picking the unconscious girl up and holding her to his chest. "I would be to if I were her. Goken just defeated the worst threat that we have ever faced. She has the right to be dead tired." Tien said as he moved and picked up Trunk's. "Come on you guys. We got to get Goken here healed and wish everyone back with the dragon balls." Yamcha said lifting into the air, followed by Piccolo and Tien. "Yeah, okay! Just let me go get 18!" Krillin ran to get his crush while everyone paused to look at him. "What?" Tien and Yamcha sneak a glance at each other.

"Umm…your really bringing the android with you?" "Shouldn't we…destroy her before she wakes up and tries to kill us?" The two ask. "I don't think that we actually need to destroy her, I mean she's actually not that bad. Besides, we have Goken on our side if she tries to kill us." Krillin defended the android. The two shrug and follow Piccolo who had already left, Krillin right behind them.

Vegeta floated above the destroyed battle field, clinching his fist. 'Damn you Kakkarot. You were not supposed to die. I was supposed to be the one to defeat you!' Relaxing his fist, Vegeta looked down. "I shall never fight again." He stated before flying back home to Capsule Corp.

Hercule stood alone, staring in the direction the earths savior was taken. The reporter and his camera man sat up, the camera and mike fixed. "Mr. Satan…what happened? Where is the delivery girl and the other people?" The reporter asked, looking around. "I don't know." Hercule muttered, not even looking at the shorter man. "What was that?" Hercule tore his eyes away from the sky. "What?" The reporter shoved the mike into his face and the cameraman had the camera focused onto the man. "What happened here after we were knocked out?" He demanded. Hercule paused before puffing his chest out and putting his fist on his hips. "WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! I BEAT CELL! I SAW THAT THAT LITTLE GIRL NEEDED SAVING SO I SWEPT IN AND SAVED HER!" He yelled in an obnoxious voice.

Epilogue of this chapter

The group landed on the Lookout. "Dende! Hey you here buddy?" Krillin called out as everyone set the person they were carrying down except Yamcha. "Oh! Yes! Please, set her down right here!" The little namekian said scurrying over to help his friend. A few seconds later, Goken sat up blinking. "Hey guys." "GOKEN!" Yamcha, Dende and Krillin yell before the last two hug the young girl. "Okay, okay, I know I'm awesome and all but I'm still a little sore." She said jokingly. They let go of her, bright smiles on their faces.

Dende moves to heal 18, who springs up after being healed, staring untrustingly at everyone. "What happened?" She demanded. "Goken here beat Cell. Krillin was protecting you while they fought." Goken's head snapped up after she pieced everything together. "I GOT IT! KRILLIN HAS A CRUSH ON 18!" The next thing Goken knew, was Krillin just slammed his fist into the back of her head. "How about not yelling that out when she's right there?" Goken nursed the back of her head, a sheepish smile. "So!? You just thought that because you protected me when I was weak, I was just going to fall all over you!?" She demanded. "Uh…" Her icy blue eyes narrowed. "Well, you got another thing coming. I'm outta here." With that, 18 was gone. "Don't worry Krillin, I still like you! Besides, we're about to be surrounded by friends, who needs a relationship now? We can celebrate like the rest of the world." Krillin eyes watered, "I need a moment alone."

"The dragon balls are ready for use." Mr. Popo said, taking a step forward. They all nod Krillins being more dejected than the others. Dende called forth Shenron, and the dragon balls lit up and flashed while the sky darkened. Then the dragon Shenron appeared, "Shenron, I wish for everyone killed by Cell to be bought back to life." Dende said. "It shall be done." The dragons eyes glow red. Trunks sits up abruptly behind them, panting slightly. "TRUNKS!" Goken threw her arms around her friend, a huge grin on her face as she pulled back. Krillin and Yamcha share a look and smirk before their smirks dropped at the look that was sent their way by Goken and Trunks. "Wait. Where's my dad?" Goken questioned. "Remember Goken, I made it so the dragon balls can grant two wishes, but they can't bring a person who has already been wished back before alive again." Dende looked down feeling bad for his friend. Goken's mood deflated upon this news, her black tail hanging limply behind her.

"Hey, can't we just go to New Namek and wish Goku back?" Trunks suggested. Goken perked up at this, her tail perking up and swishing back and forth happily.

'_Hey wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?'_ They all heard a happy voice in the air

"Goku? Is that you?" Tien asked blinking.

'_It sure is. Listen though you guys. I don't want you to wish me back.'_

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Goken demanded, tears forming in her eyes.

'_Goken, listen, I know your going to miss me, but I've taught you everything I can. You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself and your mother.'_ Goku said in a soft voice.

"No I can't! I'm only 10! Me and mom still need you! I still need you! Please dad, don't do this!" Goken begged, her tears spilling over and streaming down her face, mixing in with the blood and dirt that was still on her rosy cheeks.

'_Goken please, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be.'_ Goku spoke softly.

"DIFFICULT!? How the hell am I making this more difficult?!" "GOKEN!?" Tien yelled while the others were to shocked to do anything, Goken turned her angry, hurt eyes to him, "SHUT IT THREE EYES BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Turning and walking to the edge she stopped. "Fine, you don't want to come back, don't. Just go ahead and abandon your family for another fucking adventure. I shouldn't even be surprised. It was always adventure before family with your ass anyway." Goken said loud enough for the entire Lookout to hear. The last thing she said sent a sharp pang through Goku's heart, it was filled with such venom and hatred. "I _hate _you, you stupid bastard." With that, Goken dove off the edge.

They all stared at the space the angry hurt hybrid just occupied. Goku sighed, _'please tell her I'm sorry, and that I love her and her mother. Goodbye my friends.'_

"Wow. That was heavy." Yamcha said, breaking out of his shock first. "Yeah…" Tien muttered. "Ahem, do you have a wish or not?" Shenron demanded. Everyone glared at the dragon. "You could be nicer Mr. Insensitivity." Trunks muttered under his breath, but Shenron still heard him and turned his red eyes on the half saiyan. "Actually, do you-" Yamcha was cut off by Krillin. "I wish Android 17 and 18 were human!" Sherons eyes glowed for a second, "that wish is not within my power. The power to turn a machine into a human is outside my limitations. Make another wish." Krillin frowned when another idea came to mind. "Then I wish for the bombs inside of Android 17 and 18 to be gone." "Very well, that wish is within my power." His eyes glowed red. "It is done. I shall take my leave." The great dragon disappeared and the dragon balls flew into the sky and scattered across the planet.

"Why would you make that wish Krillin?" Tien asked, looking over at his short friend. "Well, I figured that if I made those wishes, then 18 would be happy that she could be with 17." Then 18 stepped out from behind a pillar. "You sicko." "18!" "17 is my twin brother!" She yelled at the bald monk. "Hmph." She turned and walked away before turning back to them, "see you around.' Then 18 was gone for real. "Hey…cheer up Krillin, she said she'd see us around you might be able to win her over the next time you see her." Yamcha tried cheering up his upset friend. "Y-yeah. I guess your right."

Piccolo stood at the edge of the Lookout, searching for his students ki, but she just disappeared. 'I knew I shouldn't have taught her how to hide her ki.' Trunk's stepped next to the 7 foot alien. "I'm worried about her." Trunk's admitted looking over the edge with narrowed eyes. Piccolo allowed his gaze to shift the lavender haired boy.

**/With Goken/**

Goken sat near a stream, crying into her knees, blocking out everyone, making sure they couldn't find her. Her cries were muffled though but still loud enough for an android to hear her. Looking around, 17 followed the cries, pushing branches out of the way. When he saw Goken in a torn Gi crying, he was confused beyond belief. "Hey kid!" He called walking over to her. Goken looked over, quickly wiping at her eyes when she saw 17. Her hand was stopped by 17's. Pulling out a tissue and handing it to her, she gingerly took it after a moments hesitation. "Why are you being so nice?" She asked as she wiped away the tears, blood, and dirt from her face. "I was hoping for this that you'd tell me what happened to Cell." He said leaning back on his hands and looking up into the sky. Goken told him what happened, then told him what happened with her dad when he asked her why she was crying when she just saved the world. "Wow, and I thought I had daddy issues." He muttered. Of course he was heard and got shot a glare that made him shrink back slightly.

"So what are you going to do now?" She shrugged. "Go home." 17 shook his head, "no, I mean now that you're the strongest being on earth, maybe the whole universe. Are you going to keep training, or are you going to stop and become the perfect little scholar your mother wants you to be?" She shrugged yet again before turning toward him, "can't I be both?" He smirked, "can you?" She paused before nodding, "yeah, I can be both. Besides, in a fight, you need brains and power. Plus I love fighting, I doubt I could give it up completely." 17 smirked at her again as she grinned at him. "Thanks 17, you not so bad actually." She paused, pressing her lips together thinking, "you want to come over for dinner? My mom cooks a lot." 17 was about to deny, but one look from her hope filled eyes convinced him it wouldn't kill him to go.

"Fine. How far away is your house?" He asked standing up and stretching. Goken hopped up, "not far, only a few minutes from here. Follow me." Goken floated into the sky with 17 following behind her. 'Why is she so trust worthy of me?' He thought, keeping a wary gaze on the sad girl next to him. "We're here 17." Goken called out and landed. The android right next to her. The door to the small house was thrown open by a worried, angry, and happy mother. "GOKEN!" The 10 year old was tackled by her mother and held onto for dear life. "OH MY BABY! MOMMY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU HURT!?" Chi-Chi said holding Goken out at arms length, looking her baby girl over. Seeing that her child was relatively fine, Chi-Chi began looking around with narrowed eyes, "Now where is your father?!" She demanded. She missed the hardened look in her daughters eyes before Goken looked at the ground.

"He's not coming back." She whispered through gritted teeth. "What do you mean he's not coming back. Where is he hiding?" The black eyed mother questioned her child. "I think it's best we go inside." Chi-Chi turned her gaze onto the awkwardly standing android. "Who is this?" "Right…this is Android 17. 17 this is my mother Son Chi-Chi." The black haired male bowed. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Son." "Nice to meet you 17. Please come in." They all filed into the living room. Goken told her mother what happened at the Cell games, leaving put the part were she threatened her father, but she did tell how her father sacrificed himself for the earth. In the end, she explained that Goku did not want to be wished back. Chi-Chi listened to her daughter until the end, when she fainted. "CHI-CHI!" The Ox King yelped, fanning his daughter.

After Chi-Chi woke up she cried into her child's shoulder before steeling herself when she heard Goken's stomach growl. Chi-Chi quickly made dinner while her father and 17 helped when needed while Goken went to take a nap. They all sat down and enjoyed dinner, Goken pushed down her morbid thoughts for the moment. While her mom worked on the dishes, 17 cleared the table, her grandpa drying the dishes while Goken put the dishes away, Goken paused and looked at her mom. 'What's with that flicker of ki?…There it is again! Is she-no! She couldn't be.' Goken concentrated on her mothers ki as she put the dishes into the cabinet, she sensed another flicker as she reached to put the a plate onto the top shelf. The plate slipped through her fingers and shattered on the ground, shocking everyone else in the kitchen. "Goken, baby, what's wrong!?" Chi-Chi panicked spinning her floating daughter around. "M-mom?" Goken looked into her mothers eyes, both of their eyes wide. "Mom…I-I think you're…pre-" Goken paused, trying to figure out how to tell her own mother that she was pregnant. "What is it Goken?" Swallowing Goken took a deep breath before blurting it out. "Mom, I think you're pregnant!"

The young mother paused at this, looking at her child's wide black eyes. "I-I'm what?" "Pregnant!" Goken said, a huge grin spread across her face and she caught her mother, already knowing she was going to faint. The two men blinked at the little girl. "How did you know she was pregnant?" Ox King asked. "I sensed another ki inside mom." She took her mother upstairs and laid her in bed. Coming back down stairs she saw that the two men were sitting on the couch and saw that the kitchen sink was still filled with dishes, that were not just from her. "HEY!" She screamed, not at all worried of her mom coming down. "What do you two think your doing?! There are still dishes in there. Hop to it." She said pointing to the kitchen. The two on the couch looked at each other, scared. Goken was not a very patient person just like her mother. She brandished the Frying Pan of Doom Jr. "Yes Ma'am!" The two say before jumping into the kitchen and blowing through the dishes.

A few minutes later, Goken threw her arms around her grandpa's neck. "Bye Grandpa Ox, I'll see you later!" Goken said floating back down to the ground. That left 17 and Goken. "Do you have anyplace to stay tonight?" Goken asked, not turning to the man next to her. "No…You offering?" "You accepting?" 17 looked down at the short girl next to him with a raised eyebrow. "You got guts kid." She shrugged. "It was either that or die at the age 4. Come on, I'll get you some pajamas and blankets." The two went back into the house, Goken gave him everything she promised and then they went to bed.

Author: Wow…that took forever. I can never finish a story at home, but when I get to a certain place, I can finish chapters.

Goken: YAAAAAY! I BEAT STUPID CELL

Mirai: What up with the end of the epilogue? No, what up with the epilogue for a chapter

Author: I don't know. I actually didn't plan on adding Android 17 in the story, but I want to have him in the story now as a big brother figure to Goken. Plus, the epilogue is important so the readers can understand some of the later chapter.

Everyone: Peace out good people. GOOD BYE! JJJ


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan Love

Author: Hey people, I'm skipping to when Goten is being born, this chapter is going to be shorter than the last one, and I might add another epilogue in the end. Well. I'm going to let you go now, hurry and read and review!

Chapter 3: Goten

Goken sighed as she flipped the page of her science book. She heard a soft purr like growl and looked up, seeing her pet dragon, her face broke out into a grin. "Hey Icarus, how you been boy?" Goken smiled setting down the book and reaching over and petting the purple dragons head. She climbed out the window and leaned against the side of the house as Icarus nuzzled his head into her neck. Goken giggled and continued stroking his head. "What am I going to do? Mom is due any day, but she's been looking paler than usual. I'm worried about her. Mirai left a few months ago, he was my only friend close to my age. Besides Lime, Erasa, and Dende of course, but Dende is usually busy, being the guardian of earth and all. And I'm to busy studying to really visit them." Goken said leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I found the chip that held 16's personality when I went back to where the Cell games were. Me and Bulma are almost finished rebuilding him."

_Flashback_

_Goken walked into the living room, her mother at Capsule Corps checking on the baby. 17 sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Get up." 17's icy blue eyes locked with her jet black eyes. "And if I do get up, where would I be going? What would I be doing? And how do I know that I won't be hurt?" He when he saw her left eye twitch. "We're going to where the Cell games took place. You are going to help me find the chip that holds 16's personality. Besides, if you don't get up now, I'm not liable for what damage you may sustain from not listening to me when I said _'Get up'_." Goken said with an evil smile on her face. 17 blinked as he stared at her. Turning Goken headed toward the door that 17 held wide open for her, a nervous smile on his face._

"_So about how long will this flight take?" "Only about 30 minutes. And what is with you and asking how long it will take for us to get somewhere?" 17 shrugged, not really sure about that himself. The two fly the rest of the way in silence. The two landed in the crater where Goken made her transformation. Goken pushed back the scaring memories. "It should be somewhere around here." She said looking around. "I'll check over here." 17 made his way to the left of where they stood. Nodding the two started their search. An hour later, the two have yet to find anything. "Goken, we're not going to find anything, we've been searching for an hour. Let's just go back, your mother is probably ready to go home." Goken frowned and made her way to 17, a dejected look on her face. "Okay, I guess-" She stopped when her eyes landed on a small shiny piece of metal. She quickly changed her direction and ran. "Hey 17! I found it!" Goken jumped up holding the piece of metal up to reveal a the chip that she was looking for. "How do you know that's it?" "Because it says so right here." She showed him the writing on the chip. "Now we can go get my mom. I need to get this to Bulma anyway." The two took off to Capsule Corp._

_The two landed outside of the giant dome shaped building and made their way inside. "Hey Bulma, Mom." Goken's head popped in the doorway, a giant grin on her face. The two women smile at the two fighters. "Hello sweetie. We can leave in a minute, I just need to go to the bathroom." Chi-Chi smiled at her daughter and left the room. "Bulma, I got a favor to ask you." "What is it?" "I was wondering if you could help me rebuild Android 16." Bulma stared at her for a second before raising an eyebrow. "Of course I can help you, but why do you want to rebuild him?" Goken shrugged, "he actually didn't seem that bad when he was activated. He didn't even do anything. Plus, I want him around, his presence is comforting."_

_Bulma gave her goddaughter a small smile, "kay, kid, I'll help you." Bulma wrapped her arms around Goken when Goken buried her face into her stomach, "thanks, I'll be back tomorrow to help." She pulled the chip out of her pocket, "this is his personality chip, I'll be back soon to make some changes to it and help you rebuild him." Bulma took it, examining the small thing. "Goken, lets go!" Chi-Chi called from by the door. "Bye Bulma! Say hi to the others for me, and tell Vegeta I'll be bye to kick his butt in a few days!" Goken ran out the room, grabbing 17's hand on the way and literally dragging him out of the room. _

_Flashback End_

"GOKEN!" The young girls head snapped to the side when she heard her mothers scream. Goken quickly flew into the kitchen and saw her mother standing over a small puddle, clutching her baby bump. "GET ME TO BULMA'S! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Chi-Chi screamed at the freaking out Goken who put on a only slightly freaking out face for her mother. Picking her mother up and making sure she had a god hold on her, Goken flew quickly out the house and to her godmothers. "BULMA!?" Goken yelled, wincing when her mother screamed into her ear. The blue haired genius walked in and quickly understood what was going on. "Get her to the medical bay." Goken was gone in an instant and setting her mother on the table, Bulma and a few other doctors coming a few minutes later. Goken was shooed out of the room. She sat on one of the many chairs outside of the room, pulling her knees up to her chest. A three year old Trunks came wobbling into the room.

He may have been only three, but even he could understand that his honorary big sister was worried and scared, so he decided to make her feel better. Moving over to her, he gently pulled at Goken's shirt and gave a big toothy grin, which she returned with a smaller one. Leaning over, she picked the toddler up when he lifted his arms up, opening and closing his fist. "Hey Trunks, what's up?" She spoke softly, keeping the smile on her face so the child wouldn't know she was worried. "Go'en, sad. Why?" The blue eyed boy asked, a cute frown on his face. Goken let out a sigh, 'of course he would see through my smile, he's smarter than that.' "I'm not really sad Trunks, just worried." She explained to him standing up and moving a few steps away from the chair. "And why are you worried?" She heard a voice behind her ask, spinning around in shock that someone managed to sneak up behind her with someone of her levels of sensing.

Behind her stood future Trunks, a concerned look playing across his features. He looked the same, his hair shorter and he wore a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans, he kept the yellow boots from before. Goken hugged the 11 year old, making sure to move baby Trunks to her hip before throwing an arm around the time travelers neck, a delicate smile on her face. Baby Trunks frowned and clung to his sister, glaring at the older him. "Trunks, this is the future you, from an alternate time line." Goken pried his little fingers from her shirt. The two Trunks stared at each other for a moment before little Trunks face broke out into a grin

"Cool!" He said, stretching his hand up and reaching out to his older self. "You know, we need a new name for you, to not confuse between the two of you." The two nodded at her, future Trunks taking the younger him into his arms. "Hmmm…how about future boy?" The two just glare at her while she giggles, "kidding, kidding…what's your middle name?" Future boy blushes, "I'd rather not go by that…" Deciding to ignore that, she put on a thoughtful face. "okaaaaay….how about Miari?" The two Trunks smile at that name. "I like that name, it has a nice ring to it." Miari smiled at her. "I think Trunks likes it too." The two smiles as Trunks giggles and claps, "Miari it is!" Goken smiles and tickles Trunks, his giggles turning into full blown laughter. That's the moment Krillin and the other Z-fighters walked in, "aw, you two look like proud parents." Krillin teased, making the two blush and take a step back from each other, not meeting anybodies eyes. They at least managed to keep the blushes at bay.

All of their eyes snap to the door that Chi-Chi was giving birth behind when they felt the ex fighters ki drop. "MOM!" Goken made a move for the door but was held back by Krillin and Piccolo. "Goken, calm down! If you rush in, you might distract them and cause them to mess up!" Krillin said, straining to hold the powerful girl back, the strain evident in his voice. She immediately stopped fighting back after he said this, frozen. Piccolo, Miari and Goken heard a babies cry from behind the door. Then they felt Chi-Chi's ki drop again, but this time more rapidly. This snapped Goken out of her state and began struggling again, even accidentally powering up to super saiyan. She quickly knocked back the two restraining her and lunged for the door again, but this time, was grabbed by a super saiyan Miari, who had set Trunks down.

Vegeta came into the room at that moment, and saw the Z-fighters holding back Goken, who had tears cascading from her teal colored eyes. He debated whether or not to help hold back the crying girl. Sighing, he turned and walked out the room.

She finally stopped and collapsed to the floor. Bulma stepped out of the room, a solemn look on her face, fresh tears poured over her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry Goken…I…did the best I could, b-but, your mother, she didn't make it." Bulma gave the news, her voice cracking, then started crying again. Goken burst into tears and was pulled into a hug by Bulma. The others silently left the, Miari tried but Goken just gripped his shirt, not letting go. Bulma pulled back whipping away a tear, "but your brother did make it. Your mother wanted to name him Goten." She pushed back a lock of hair behind the sobbing girls ear. "Would you like to see him?" She nodded and let Miari pull her to her feet. Taking them to the nursery were Goten laid sleeping in his crib. Bulma left the room quietly. "He looks so much like Goku." Miari whispered while Goken nodded in agreement. She ran a hand through Goten's hair, who's eyes fluttered open. The infant stared at his sister for a moment and her friend for a moment before letting out a gurgling giggle and reached his tiny hands up. Goken smiled and picked up the tiny hybrid.

She rocked him back and forth in her arms, slowly making Goten fall asleep. "I'm gonna miss her." She whispered setting her brother back in his crib. "You know, Dende did change the dragon balls so they can bring back even someone who died a natural cause." Miari said looking at his best friend out of the corner of his eyes. Goken stared wide eyed at him, a grin slowly breaking out on her face. "That means I can wish my mom back!" Goken said excitedly gripping his arm, jumping up and down. "I just have two wait three more months before me and Goten can have our mom back!" Miari smiled at her as her eyes traveled down to her brothers. "You hear that Goten, moms going to be back real soon." Goken muttered ruffling Goten's hair. Goten smiled in his sleep and snuggled into his pillow.

Epilogue of this chapter

3_ moths later _

"We get to wish mom back today!" An energetic Goken shouted, running into the living room. Trunks sat on the living room floor playing with his toys, Bulma was feeding Goten his bottle. He had already started eating solid foods a few days ago. "Yes, we still need to get three more dragon balls." The bluenette pointed to the dragon ball radar on the coffee table. "Kay, I'll get the others to help." Goken grabbed it and checked were all the rest of the balls were. "I should be able to them in about 3. I won't really need much help actually. Just Miari's help should be enough. Meet us up at the Lookout in about 3 and a half hours, just in case we take a little longer."

Goken left the room and went to get Miari. "Yo! Miari! I need your help getting the last few dragon balls!" Goken poked her head into her best friends room. "Hang on, just got to-" "Nooooooo! You got to help meeee!" Goken whined and grabbed the back of Miari's desk chair and rolling him out the room and down the hall. "This doesn't seem safe." Miari commented when Goken jumped on the back of the chair as it picked up speed. "It's probably not, but I don't care! And you shouldn't either." She said, steering it so it turned into another hallway. Miari shrugged and decided to enjoy the rid. "I think I found a new mode for transportation." Goken laughed at that comment. Bulma stepped out into the hallway in time to see Miari and Goken speeding down the hall in a rolling chair. "Don't crash into anything!" She called out, a smirk on her face. "WE WON'T! BE BACK LATER!" Goken yelled back and opened the window with her telekinesis. The chair hit the window sill and lurched forward, sending the two on it, out the open window. "Now that's how you leave a building." Miari said laughing along with Goken.

"Alright, let's go, we got three hours and three dragon balls that are not very close together." Goken pulled out the radar, "okay, the closest one is about 30 minutes away. The next one would be an hour away, and the last one is another hour. From the last one, it will probably take 30 to 45 minutes to get to the Lookout." Miari nods and the two change directions and pick up their speed.

30_ minutes later_

The two had landed in the outside of a small village in the mountains. "The radar says that the dragon ball is around here somewhere." Goken looked up from the radar. The two made their way inside while Goken pocketed the radar in her sash. "So how are we going to find it?" Miari asked looking over at his partner in crime. "We could ask people if they've seen an orange ball with red stars on it." "True." Miari walked over to a merchant selling jewelry. "Excuse me, but have you seen a little orange ball with red stars on it?" Miari asked after catching the mans attention. "Ah, yes I have." The man said excitedly. He reached down behind his stand and pulled out the dragon ball as a necklace. "I found this further up down the mountain when I was looking for some crystals. Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" Goken and Miari grin at the merchant. "Can we have it?" Miari asked. "Of course…for 1000 dollars." "WHAT?! You expect us to pay you 1000 dollars for that thing!? Do we look like we have that much money on us? We're kids!" Goken screamed at him. "I don't care if you're kids, I have to pay bills, this is my living. Take it or leave it!" The merchant yelled back at Goken. Growling, she lunged at the unfair man, but was grabbed by Miari and carried away. "What, man?" "You can't just attack people." The two look back at the man who was talking to a young couple. "So what do we do then? Cause they look like they want the dragon ball." Goken said, "I mean, I'd hate to have to steal it from them, but I would like to have my mother back."

They thought about it for a moment before Miari spoke up, "alright, you cause a distraction and I grab the dragon ball." "Wait, why do I have to be the decoy?" Goken demanded glaring at her friend. "Because you are the most dramatic between the two of us in all honesty, plus you would probably be able to distract everyone longer." Humphing, she muttered a fine and ruffled her clothes a little and messing her hair up more before running into the middle of the shopping center crying out for help, catching everyone's attention. "Wow, she is good. Told her she's very dramatic." Miari said before moving to the stand were the dragon ball was. The merchant turned back to his stand remembering that he left the necklace out. He went and locked it back under the stand before running to make sure the little girl was okay. 'Damn. Yo Goken, do you have a bobby pin?' 'Actually, I do. Don't know why I have it since I don't need it but-' 'Goken! Bobby pin, now! Before the guy comes back!' Goken ran a hand through her hair and took out the pin and sent it to Miari, weaving it between people. Miari quickly picked the lock and pulled the dragon ball out. 'Got it!' Goken cheered mentally and pulled away from the woman comforting her. "Thank you very much, but I should be getting home." She turn and ran through the crowd. She met with her friend at the edge of the village, running a hand through her tangled hair. "We now are in position of the 6 star ball." Miari stated grinning and holding the ball out. "One down, two more to go. Let's go!" She grabbed the ball and stuffed it into the bag she had, also taking the radar out and turning it on.

"Looks like the next dragon ball is…moving?" The two looked in the direction their prize was heading. "At least it's moving closer." The two started floating up, "yeah, but what in the world is making it move closer?" Their ki flared around them and they took off after the dragon ball. 45 minutes later, Goken was complaining again. "Where is the stupid dragon ball? We don't have a lot of time, I don't want Bulma waiting to long for us." Goken whined looking back down at the radar.

She stopped and looked down at the ocean, "it says that the dragon ball is down their." Miari groaned, "your going to make me get it aren't you?" Goken grinned at him, "you know me so well." "Why can't you get it?" "We both have agreed that you're the dragon ball retriever, while I'm the decoy, so if I need to distract, I will. Now go, I want my mom back sometime today." Groaning again, Miari took off his jack et and tossed it to Goken. "Hey! I'm not a coat rack." **(what is that thing called that you hang your coat on that is usually by the door? Can't think of the name.) **The 11 year old just smirked at her and dove into the water. "I really should just drop this into the water. Am I that mean of a person? Yes, I am that mean of a person." Goken said out loud, about to drop it. 'Don't you dare.' Goken pouted, 'fine, but you kind of deserve it.' There was no reply. 'Miari?' Silence. 'Miari!? Stop, this is not funny?' Goken was freaking out when she was met with silence again and saw bubbles rising, but no one coming out of the water. "MIARI!" Goken dove into the water and looked around. She let out a shriek, or at least tried to when she was grabbed from behind and pulled out the water. She continued screaming and spluttering until she heard laughter. Looking back, she was met with the sight of her jerk of a friend laughing. "You asshole! I thought something happened to you!" He just continued to laugh, clutching his sides. "Did you at least get the dragon ball?" He nodded and stuck his hand out which held the dragon ball. Goken snatched the ball out of his hands and glared at him again, which he ignored and opted to continue laughing at her. Scowling, she planted her foot into his stomach, causing him to shoot into the ocean, then quickly turned and left.

'Stupid jerk, can't believe him. I'm sitting her worried about his ass.' Then she noticed she didn't have his jacket anymore, 'I hope it got swept away by the current. Serves him right if it did.' She continued to ignore him when he got next to her. 'It should take about 1 and 15 minutes to get there. Damn, I'm going to have to say something eventually, I hate having to be silent that long.' The two flew north, up until the land turned into glaciers. "Goken, do you have my jacket?" Goken shot him a look that promised nothing but pain before turning back to the radar. "You can't still be mad." Silence. "Please don't be mad, it's been over an hour." Growl. Okay, step in the right direction, she was making noises on purpose now. "Can you please talk to me?" "Go to hell." 'At least she's talking to me.' "Please, really talk to me. I'm bored." Seems he just took a step in the wrong direction. "YOU'RE BORED!? WHAT AM I TO YOU?! A TOY!? SOMETHING YOU USE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!?" "Well-" "NO! I AM NONE OF THESE THINGS! I AM A PERSON! NOT A TOY! SO IF YOU WANT TO BE ENTERTAINED, THEN EITHER ENTERTAIN YOURSELF, OR GO HOME!" Goken screamed at the time traveler then turned and continued looking for the dragon ball, the ice melting slightly from her glare as she looked around. 'Okay, note to self, don't ever say anything that makes Goken thinks that you view her as a toy instead of your friend.' Goken snorted at that thought and flew further away looking. She was about to turn to a different glacier, when her eyes landed on the last dragon ball. Which was frozen deep inside of it. The she placed her hand on the ice and melted it. She reached in and grabbed the little orange ball and pulled. It didn't move. Frowning Goken pulled harder and gave one final tug, pulling the dragon ball out of the ice, but also pulled out a robot that was clinging onto the dragon ball, with three people inside of it.

There was a little blue guy, a women in her mid 40's and a small dog in a ninja outfit. "Um…who are you guys?" Goken asked holding the dragon ball in her hand with them hanging onto the ball for their lives. The three were shaking in fear of the floating girl in front of them. "I am emperor Pilaf, these are my faithful minions Mai and Shu." the blue guy said, "and who are you?" "Son Goken, at your service." She smirked at them. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Son Goku, would you?" She nodded, "sadly yes. But what up with the…" Goken gestured to their robot suit. "We need this for protection, just like how we need this ball, now give it up!" Pilaf finished off yelling at her. The unimpressed half human half saiyan hybrid raised an eyebrow. "Yeeeaaah…no. I sort of need the dragon ball also to wish my mom back, soooo…" Goken grabbed the robots hand and pulled it off the dragon ball and placed the ball with the others. "HEY! Give that back!" Shu demanded taking a step toward her but slamming into the window. She set them down on the glacier. "Word of advice, before you try attack someone outside of your protective shield, make sure the shield is up before attacking. Bye, nice to meet you!" She turned and began to fly away, then her foot was grabbed by the hand of the robot and slammed onto the glacier. "I really have somewhere to be at the moment." Goken sent a small ki blast at them.

They kept the grip on her ankle and sent three missiles her way and another claw that grabbed her hands and pressed together so she couldn't send another blast. She glared at them, "you three are really starting to irritate me." She pulled up a ki shield that blocked the missiles. 'Where the hell is Miari when you _actually_ need him.' She thought with a frown, then felt a shock go through her body. Goken opened her mouth to insult them about how weak the shocks were, then they turned it up and a scream ripped out of her throat. As soon as they started, they were gone. Opening her eyes, she saw a pissed Miari standing before her. Holding his hand up, Miari charged up a blast, growing by the second. "There are other dragon balls…" Pilaf said when he saw the dangerous look in the lilac kids blue eyes. The machine quickly left the scene. "I didn't need your help." She grumbled and glared at the claws still wrapped around her ankles and hands. "Just like you don't need my help now?" "Exactly." Goken began pulling at the restraints, but they wouldn't budge. 'Do they block me from using my ki?' She tried forming a blast, but that didn't work, so in the end, she settled for gnawing at the bonds. "Really?" "It will work." Miari knelt down next to her and took the things away from her mouth. "I will let you out, _if_…you accept my apology, and mean it." Miari smirked at the glare on her face, "are you blackmailing me?" He nodded, not afraid to admit it. "Fine, but I still haven't heard that apology." "Goken, I really am sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't think you would worry that much about me." Goken's eyes soften, "of course I was worried about you, you're my best friend. I was upset when Cell killed you, though not as upset as Vegeta…but still, I didn't like seeing you like that." She smiled at him, "I accept your apology. Now get me out of these things so we can get to the Lookout, Bulma's probably there by now." Miari smirked and quickly got her out.

The two quickly leave and head to the Lookout. After flying for a while they saw the Lookout ahead, Goken grinned and grabbed Miari's hand and picked up the pace. They landed and saw Bulma talking with Mr. Popo and Dende, Goten playing with Trunks. "Guys, we got the last three dragon balls!" Everyone turned to the two kids grinning at them and holding out the bag. "Great! I'll go get the others." Dende went inside and came back a few minutes later and set them up, taking the three that had just been collected. Goken picked up her little brother, who cuddled into her arms and smiled at his sister. Dende called forth Shenron. The dragon balls glowed and a light shot out of the them, the light taking on the shape of a dragon. The light died out and showed Sheron. "Oh, it's just you guys." Shenron muttered. The ones below him felt their eye twitch. "Why doesn't anyone else find these things, every time I come out, it's always to you people. And then it's always to demand for me to wish someone back." Shenron said. Goken's tail swished behind her in irritation. "Just for your information we didn't come to wish anyone back!" Goken growled, ignoring the socked looks on everyone's face. "Really?" Shenron's voice hinted to his surprise. "No, I lied." Goken shrugged, "it happens." She smiled at the glare that the dragon sent at her. "But anyway, I wish for my mother: Son Chi-Chi to be wished back, alive and healthy." Shenron glared at her again and then his eyes glowed red for a few seconds before the glow ebbed away. "It can't be done." "WHAT!?" Sheron silenced them all with a glare, "the one know as Son Chi-Chi does not wish to came back." "Why?" Goken demanded glaring at the eternal dragon with such a heated look, even he couldn't help but move away from her a little bit. "I don't know, why don't you ask her? Now, do you have any other wishes that hopefully don't have anything to do with bringing someone back to life." Shenron muttered the last part under his breath, but was of course still heard.

Shenron got another look, but this time by everyone. "Just hold on a second." Bulma looked at Goken, "can you contact you mother and have it so we all can hear her." Goken nodded, "yeah, it'll take a second, I need to find her." Goken relaxed and her eyes became glazed. Goken blinked and looked around, the sky was pink with yellow clouds floating, scattered around. She saw that everyone had been pulled in with her, even Shenron. "Wow, I didn't know you had that powerful of a mind." Dende muttered. "Hang on." All of a sudden, they were standing on King Kai's small planet and avoiding a ki blast that they were standing in front of. Miari grabbed his mother and Mr. Popo. Goken snatched Trunks, Goten and Dende and moved to the side, the blast missing them by inches. "What are you guys doing here?" Looking up at the source of the ki blast, they saw Goku with a shocked look on his face, Chi-Chi stepped out of the house, whipping her hands on her apron. "Goken, my baby!" Goken was swept up into a hug by her mother after setting the three she was holding on to down. Chi-Chi looked down at Goten and swept him into her arms as well and began cuddling him. Goken wiggled her way out of her mothers arms. "Why won't you come back home?" She demanded, clinching her fist. Chi-Chi gave a small smile, "because, if I stay here, I get to stay with your father, and I get to look young forever! I won't age and I'll stay looking young forever." "But-" "While I've been here, I've even begun training again." Goken glared at her, "but what about me and Goten? We need you! We need at least one parent!" Goken's tail swished slowly behind her, showing how sad she saw. "You don't need me there, you have Bulma, you're a smart girl. You're my baby girl." Chi-Chi tucked a lock of hair behind Goken's ear, only to have her hand slapped away. "So that's it!? You're just leaving us?! Just like Goku?! What happened to your kids being the most important thing in your life!? Did you honestly give a damn about me? Did either of you!?" Goken screamed at her parents, no longer leaving Goku put of her attack. "Goken, watch your language, we are still your parents!" Chi-Chi yelled at her daughter. "You are no parents of mine! How could you just chose to leave your own kids!? I refuse to let you be called my parents anymore! Leave me and Goten the hell alone! I never want to see your asses again!" Goken screamed, and they all just disappeared right in front of the two parents eyes.

Goken blinked and saw that they were back at the Lookout. Her vision blurred through the tears that welled in her eyes. "Why? What did I do?" Goken rubbed her eyes. Goten seeing that his sister was upset, pulled on her pants leg. Looking down, Goken gave Goten a small smile and picked him up. Goken made up her mind. She was going to keep this planet safe. Not because Goku wanted her to, but to protect her loved ones, even Vegeta. And to that, she had to get stronger, control this new transformation, and overcome all her weaknesses. Including her tail. To do that, she would need to be taught. "I wish for the saiyan home planet: Planet Vegeta was bought back!" She smirked at the surprised look on Shenron's face, "surprised I didn't wish for someone to be bought back, eh?" "It shall be done." He snapped, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Hey Dende? You changed the dragon balls so they can bring back someone that died even over a year ago, right?" Dende nodded, "yeah, why?" Goken smirked and turned back to the annoyed dragon. "I wish for all the saiyans, that are good to be brought back to life and one planet Vegeta!" His eyes glowed red again, "I shall leave, please let it not be you when I come back out." Shenron left. The dragon balls shot into the air and scattered across the planet again. Goken searched and found millions of powerful ki's appear. She smiled, "thanks Shenron." Goken turned to everyone else. "Prepare a ship Bulma! We're going to visit a certain annoying prince's home planet!"

Author: Haaaayyy everyone! Yeah, I just ended it at that, and no! I'm not going to make a chapter on what happened. I'll make flashbacks in later chapters of their time on planet Vegeta.

Miari: I can't believe that I was able to blackmail Goken. (Shrinks back from glare)

Goken: (scowls) Just review!


End file.
